This invention relates to drum retaining means which can be variously used during shipment of drum cargo to generally maintain the integrity of the cargo load.
Drums are utilized to package a host of solid and liquid materials. Heretofore, blocking and/or bracing have largely been relied upon to secure a cargo load of drums when enroute. Such practices are not only time consuming and costly, but also rely heavily on individual judgment for their adequacy. All too often, the blocking and/or bracing have proven inadequate giving rise to loads shifting with consequent puncturing and bursting of drums and tops popping off. The resultant spillage and/or leakage is at best messy, sometimes costly, and when hazardous materials are involved, even threatening to life and property. It is generally an object of this invention to provide drum retaining means to more reliably secure the integrity of drum cargo when enroute.